1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to movement control systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for controlling movement of a measurement machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Some measurement machines may include manual control devices, such as a joystick. Thus, movement of a measurement machine may be controlled by a joystick. However, undesired and inaccurate movement of the measurement machine may happen due to manual operations of the joystick.
Therefore, an effective system and method for controlling movement of a measurement machine is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.